This invention relates to a camshaft bearing arrangement for an internal combustion engine and more particularly to an improved arrangement for journaling a camshaft for rotation.
Many internal combustion engines employ overhead camshafts for operating their valves. The valves may be operated either directly from the cam lobes by means such as thimble tappets or may be operated independently by rocker arms. Alternatively, the single camshaft may be employed for both direct and indirect valve actuation. Normally, it is the practice to provide a plurality of cam lobes on a given camshaft with bearing surfaces being interposed between the respective cam lobes. It is important to rigidly journal the camshaft so as to avoid deflection and resulting inefficient valve operation. However, where the camshaft is employed to operate rocker arms, it is the normal practice to expose portions of the camshaft so as to clear the rocker arms. Also, where there are a large number of cam lobes, it is very difficult with conventional arrangements to provide the adequate support for the camshaft and at the same time the necessary clearances.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved camshaft bearing arrangement for internal combustion engines.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a camshaft bearing arrangement wherein the camshaft is rigidly supported and yet adequate clearances are achieved.